


The Adventures of Takaba Akihito

by backtofive



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:23:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtofive/pseuds/backtofive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akihito is the very reason why Suoh needs vacations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of Takaba Akihito

Suoh hesitated before entering in the luxury office, he didn't even notice the beads of sweat accumulated on his forehead. He was so damn nervous! 

Before a certain golden-haired brat come into his life, he had never found himself in much carelessness state, his tie was crooked, his hair was disheveled and he could smell his own stress.

"Suoh, come in." Asami's voice sounded behind the door. Suoh cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair without realizing that his gesture had only worsened the mess that was his hairstyle.

Asami, Kirishima and Kuroda looked at him with curious expressions. It didn't look like the head of the security team of Asami Ryuichi, the dreaded crimelord.

"Something wrong?" Asami asked, not showing in his deep voice the concern that invaded his mind, he seriously expected the unkempt appearance of Suoh meant problems involving a certain photographer.

"Yes." And the huge bodyguard answered. "No. Yes. I mean-"

"Suoh! Where is Takaba?" Asami stood up from his chair, menacingly.

Kirishima swallowed hard and Kuroda took a sip of his drink casually.

"Asami-sama ... its complicated."

Kirishima felt bad for the friend's and co-worker's position. Suoh was a professional and competent man, but when it came to the Adventures of Takaba Akihito And The Subsequent Wrath of Asami Ryuichi things could really get 'complicated' - to use an understatement.

"You better tell me what happened and where you and Akihito were in the past three hours." Asami snapped.

"H-He was kidnapped."

"Again?" Kuroda murmured.

"Oh? And you took care of that, I imagine."

Suoh shook his head. "That's when the things got complicated, Asami sama."

Asami crossed his arms.

Suoh took a deep breath and said "He was kidnapped again. But this time, the Thai mafia ..."

"Thai Mafia?" Kuroda choked and coughed a little. That was new.

"Anyways... Fei Long, who had just come out of an auction to try to bring in a legal way, antiques of Ming Dinasty back to China had his car stolen by Akihito who was running away from his Thai kidnappers and by accident also stole Fei Long's passport. My men managed to locate Takaba and went in pursuit, soon enough, the confusion was such that the Thai mafia, Chinese mafia, the Japanese mafia- I mean, us - and the police was chasing the brat- I mean, Takaba around Tokyo! He broke into a supermarket and started throwing cans of milk cream on anyone who came near and said that he would kill the first "Poophead" - his words - who approached him. We had some casualties, but no one was mortally wounded. Takaba managed to escape, however. But we believe that he is okay."

After a few seconds of tense silence, the sweat trickled down Suoh's forehead and he could hardly sustain Asami's scaring gaze.

Kirishima murmured in amazement "Holy shit."

Asami widened his eyes and looked at his secretary, Kirishima simply DO NOT CURSE, he never heard that man say any 'bad word' before. Suddenly he burst out laughing and Suoh stepped back, startled.

Kuroda put his glass down and smiled "Suoh troubled, Kirishima cursing and Asami laughing? That's the infamous Akihito's effect."


End file.
